The present invention particularly relates to novel 9-deoxy-9-methylene-trans-2,3-didehydro-PGF.sub.1 -type compounds and methods for their preparation and pharmacological use.
Trans-2,3-Didehydro prostaglandins are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,296, incorporated herein by reference, which describes the preparation and pharmacological use of such compounds. Moreover, certain 9-deoxy-9-methylene-PGF-type compounds are likewise known in the art, and the preparation and use thereof is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,534. The portion of the specification of the latter patent is likewise incorporated herein by reference for the purpose of describing the manner of preparation and pharmacological use for such compounds.
The naturally-occurring prostaglandins include compounds such as PGF.sub.2 .alpha. and PGE.sub.2, depicted by Formulas I and II, respectively. These formulas, provided below, further indicate the carbon atom numbering for the natural prostaglandins. ##STR1##
trans-2,3-Didehydro-PGF.sub.1 .alpha. represents the positional isomer of PGF.sub.2 .alpha. wherein the 5,6-cis double bond is isomerized to a trans-2,3-double bond as indicated in Formula III. ##STR2##
Formula IV provides the chemical structure for 9-deoxy-9-methylene-PGF.sub.2, a compound wherein the C-9 hydroxyl of PGF.sub.2 .alpha. is replaced by a methylene. ##STR3##
The depiction of Formulas I-IV herein is the same as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,534. Moreover, Formulas III-IV depict "prostaglandin analogs", as that term is defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,534. Finally, the various other conventions with respect to nomenclature and the like employed herein are the same as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,534.